Perforce
by burningdarkfire
Summary: Collection of 21 ficlets written on a whim.  The sheer force of the insanity of a grand scheme not bound by logic allows for the strangest things.


**Perforce  
**Ficlet Meme

**I. Unbreakable **_(C!Sakura & Fuma)_

Fuma watched as the princess set forth on her own for the first time. The steel in her eyes told him it would not be the last.

**II. Living **_(Y!Fai)_

Yuui reminds himself of his wish whenever the clones smile. Even if there's no happy ending, he'll fight for his wish as long as he's alive.

**III. ****Warriors **_(R!Syaoran & Kurogane)_

Kurogane gave a short nod of satisfaction as his pupil looked at him for approval. "It's time to go clean out the sneevils."

**IV. ****Pleasure **_(Subaru & Fuma & F!Fai)_

The last coherent thought Fuma had before he was swept up in the heat of a vampire and a magician was that his brother would not be pleased.

**V. ****Regrets **_(Kamui & Seishiro)_

"He worries about you all the time, more than he does about me."

"Only because you've spent your life by his side."

"… Except for when it really mattered."

**VI. ****Jealousy **_(R!Syaoran)_

Syaoran considered, briefly, disguising himself and running off with Mokona so that Kurogane and Fai and all their insanity could never find him again.

**VII. ****Shatter **_(Seishiro)_

Even before he had lost an eye, Seishiro couldn't see the horrors of the world. Nothing could affect him … until he met Subaru.

**VIII. ****Granted **_(Kamui & F!Fai)_

"He looks just like you," the vampire whispered.

"Yes." Fai smiled. "I've named him Yuui, and I wish that he might find happiness."

**IX. ****Lost **_(C!Syaoran & Kurogane)_

Kurogane won't, can't, accept that the one he had trusted would have gouged out Fai's eye and eaten it.

But the Syaoran that he knew is gone.

**X. ****Reciprocate **_(C!Sakura & Y!Fai)_

"P-Princess!" The mage gasps, his sole eye wide as I press my lips to his.

It's so easy to manipulate those with kind and giving hearts.

**XI. ****Blinded **_(C!Syaoran & Subaru)_

Subaru wept as the hand that was not the one he wanted pierced him, and through the tears he could only see a sightless right eye.

**XII. ****Exuberant **_(Kurogane & F!Fai)_

"He may be completely over the top, but my brother really loves you."

"… I know," Kurogane said to the twin of the one he loved.

**XIII. ****Nightmare **_(Subaru & C!Sakura)_

Subaru knows that staying asleep will not stop the flow of blood. He warns the princess to wake up before her world is darkened forever.

**XIV. ****Desire **_(R!Syaoran & Kamui & Y!Fai)_

Red stained black as the original that was only a replacement gave himself up to the vampires. He drowned in golden eyes and surrendered to ecstasy.

**XV. ****Compassion **_(C!Syaoran & Seishiro)_

Seishiro looked at his former pupil and saw the eyes that used to hold feelings that Seishiro once had but long ago forgot.

**XVI. ****Treasure **_(Fuma & Kurogane)_

"It takes an unlucky man to never find what he seeks in a lifetime."

"It takes a foolish man to not recognize it when he's found it," Fuma retorted.

Kurogane flushed.

**XVII. ****Scolding **_(C!Sakura & F!Fai)_

_That boy is going to get a talking to,_ Sakura thought disapprovingly as she watched her body being abused. _If he hadn't died to save his twin, none of this would have happened._

**XVIII. ****Feminine **_(R!Syaoran & Fuma)_

The hunter chortled. "It's nice to have volunteers to test things I find … but how will we explain this to Sakura-chan, now that you have a more impressive chest than her?"

**XIX. ****Deception **_(__C!Syaoran & Y!Fai)_

It had been swift and fleeting and nearly unnoticed. Yuui had truly smiled for the first time, and Syaoran knew, somehow, that it was an important moment.

**XX. ****Unquestionable **_(Subaru & Kurogane)_

"It hurts, doesn't it? When the person that means more to you than anything else is trying to kill you."

Kurogane doesn't know how to answer.

**XXI. ****Journey **_(R!Syaoran)_

Syaoran realizes the agony that tore through his father's heart whenever he thought of his son's future (because a father's greatest wish is his child's happiness).

* * *

**A/N** - Shoutout to SMYGO4EVA for giving me idea to go hunting for ficlet memes.

Each one was supposed to be around 25 words, although most hover closer to 30, and they all followed prompts that were given.

In case anyone is wondering, the third one mentioned sneevils, which are the pathetic little creatures they make you fight when you first start Dragonfable. They have 5 HP (I think? It's been a while since I've fought any XD) and they have an obsession with boxes of all sorts. (In case it's still not obvious, it's an AU.)


End file.
